Apathy is Golden
by x-femme
Summary: Edward Cullen is an apathetic bad boy who sleeps with the girls and breaks their hearts. Can anyone change him? Content: Mature. Lemony! Avoid if you have a weak heart!
1. Chapter 1

**This story kind of wrote it self. Edward is NOT like he is in the books, so if you like the sweet, nice version, erm, he's not here. This is Edward as a bit of a bad boy. It will get a bit smutty, something which I didn't intend on but it just sort of came out in the character. I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own the characters and do not make money from this! Reviews Welcome.**

**

* * *

**

I drove the Volvo to school and into a quiet hysteria; like a Mexican wave the kids turned, stood and stared. I flickered my eyes slowly across the way, assessing each glassy gaze. Blonde, Brunette, Red Head...same thing, different school.

I am a senior, and an apathetic whore. Woman come and they go. They leave me with nothing but the habitual feelings of coldness, then numbness. I am casual, to everyone, a boy who could slip in and out of conciousness.

That's why they love me. Girls always want the quiet ones. The mysterious ones. The bad ones. I am public enemy 1, 2, and 3. I brake a heart every day.

My name is Edward Cullen. I am 17. And I can be whatever you want me to be. Today I am the newest student at Forks High School. My father, Carlisle made me come here. He got a new job, so he said 'hey Edward, forget about all your friends, school and your life, we're moving to the the middle of nowhere'. I said 'Great Dad'.

My sunglasses covered my eyes. The kids couldn't tell if I was looking at them. But I heard their voices, they all wanted me to. I leaned on my locker. Looked over my shoulder. Maybe she was next. Or her, maybe even her.

The first girl stood by the lockers, her golden locks slighting the curve-hugging cheerleader outfit. Her white top stretched tightly across her chest. It could barely contain her ample offering. Her red skirt barely covered her ass. I paused to cast my eyes south, then back north again. I watched her pale neck breathe in, and exhale softly.

The next girl had ravished hair and an eye tingling sweetness. I knew her. She lived across the road from me. Her body was slim, showing pert signs of the cold. The small curve of her smile insinuated some ravaging, passionate wildness. Her graceful move sent a wind blow delicately on my neck.

The last, a fragile beauty, intrigued me. The warmth in her eyes penetrated my thick skin. I wanted to corrupt her innocence.

I looked at the last girl. She blushed and turned away. The second girl was gone too. The hallway was cleared of people. It was just me, and the blonde.

"Hey..." I casually drawled out.

"Hey yourself." She said in her husky tones.

I arched my brow and smiled slightly. Her lips parted. I knew that look, she was hooked. I walked away. She would find me. That's how it worked.

***

School had finished. I was bored. Another quiet night at home with an absent father. She skipped past, hair dancing in different directions. She smiled at me.

"Hey" I said casually.

"Hi" She stopped and faced me. Brilliant eyes gleaming at me.

"Need a ride?" I asked. She smoothed her hand across the bonnet of he car.

"My mom always told me never to accept lifts from strangers." I smiled.

"I live across the road from you...if anything happens, you know where I live."

"Ok" she chirped. "But no funny business..."

Her name was Alice. She wore a grey vest top, denim shorts and a white cardigan. She wasn't wearing a bra, a thought that nearly careered me off the road. She had lived in Forks all her life with her mother and a pet dog named 'Cat'. In the short drive home, she told me everything about her life.

Her house was white, with green window frames and a picket fence. Flowers paralleled the path towards the door. We sat in silence outside.

"So, you want to come in?" she asked, hesitation in her voice.

"Maybe not today." I smiled. "But soon..."

She tried to release the lock on the door. It was stuck. I leaned over her and opened it. Her face was near mine. One movement forward and our lips would touch. She was perfectly still but her heart fluttered like the wings of a butterfly. It would have been so easy. But not now. It wasn't right yet. I leaned back into my seat.

"So, maybe I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded her head.

"Yeah, hopefully!"

* * *

**Oh Edward, you little heartbreaker...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part. Hope you enjoy it. I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own the characters and do not make money from this! Reviews Welcome.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was getting dark The rain was heavy. Carlisle had called. He was working late. Again. Typical. Carlisle never hung around more than he needed too. He wasn't my real father. And he made me know it, whether he intended to or not.

The doorbell rang. I didn't feel like answering. A voice called out from outside.

"Hello? Anyone home? Can you help me."

I sunk into the sofa. _Go away. I'm busy. _There was another knock. _Fuck it. I'll answer the door._

She had warm caramel hair, a heart shaped face and a distressed expression.

"So sorry to disturb you. My car has broken down, I have no idea what I'm doing with it. Can you help me, at all?"

Her eyes looked at me pleadingly.

"Sure" I answered. After all, I was doing nothing else.

She came in from the rain. I chucked her a towel. Her white shirt was soaked through. I averted my eyes. Now was not the time. I called my friend Jacob. He knew about cars. We knew each other from a while back. He was the only person keeping me sane in Forks.

"I'm so sorry. My names Esme. I'm new in town and I just got completely lost. Then the car broke down...it's been making this strange noise for the last 50 miles or so."

I watched mesmerised as she dried herself with the towel. My eyes assessed her slender but round frame. She looked in her mid twenties.

"Um...it's cool. I called my friend. He's coming. He's good with cars." Her eyes lit up.

"Fantastic!!" she said. "So sorry to inconvenience you. I need to get these wet clothes off..." I felt the blood go south. "I have some clothes in the boot of the car, I'll just duck out and get them. Is it ok if I have a shower?"

I nodded my head. Then she was gone. I went into the kitchen. I took a breath and drank some cold water. Jacob would be here soon.

She had been in the shower for twenty minutes. The phone rang.

"Hey, Edward? It's me Jake. Going to be a while. Got a flat tyre."

"S'cool. Just get here whenever you can."

I tapped on the table. Bored. I figured I might as well get a book to read. I went upstairs. The bathroom door unlocked. Esme came out with a towel over her wet body. She turned to see me standing at the top of the stairs. She shrieked and accidentally dropped the towel. She stood in front of me naked. Instantly I was hard. She blushed, and out of gentlemanly politeness I turned around, even though I was aching to look at her.

"Shit. Erm, sorry...I....that was an accident. I wasn't trying to...you know...like...shit. Sorry." Esme stammered.

"You shouldn't be sorry. You have an amazing body." Esme laughed.

"Um, ok, but no offence you're just a kid. All woman's body look great to you."

I turned around. The towel was covering her again. Her hair was dripping.

"Are you sure I'm just a kid?" I walked over to her. She began to tremble.

"Look, I don't think this is entirely appropriate. Do you?" I leaned in and whispered.

"Probably not." As my lips inched closer to hers she closed her eyes.

It took every last bit of my resolve to walk away from her, but I did.

Jacob arrived an hour later. The rain had stopped. He marched around the car, rubbing his chin. Esme, followed him, trying to find out what the problem was. She kept a safe distance from me. Probably wise. Jacob and I pushed the car into my garage. He worked on it. Esme and I sat watching him on some garden chairs. She never looked me in the eye. We talked.

She had grew up in Ohio, and at 27, was fresh out of a divorce. She wanted a change so she had packed her things and left. She drove till she reached Portland. Then she lived there for two months whilst she got a job. Her new job was in Forks.

"I'm shattered" groaned Jacob.

"You can take the coach." Esme sat up in her seat.

"Is the car ok?" Jacob looked at me then shook his head.

"Nah...I need more time. I'm afraid you'll have to stop here too" he said with a typical Jacob wink. He smacked me on my back then walked into the house.

"You can sleep in my bed."

"Excuse me? I don't think that would be..." I knew what she was going to say. I wasn't in the mood.

"...I'll sleep in my dads room. He's working the night shift. He won't be back till tomorrow."

Esme made herself comfortable in my bed. She waved goodnight. I climbed into my fathers bed.

I awoke when I heard gentle sobbing. It was coming from my room. _Shit. A crying woman. _It was nearly morning, I didn't want to go have to comfort a crying woman. My inner voice forced me too.

"Esme" I whispered through the door. Silence.

"Esme, are you alright?" I was surprised at how concerned I sounded.

"Yes..." I pushed the door open. The moonlight hit her face. Tears streaming down . She was holding a bottle of vodka.

"What the...? Vodka? It's late...early....whatever." More silence.

"Edward. I'm so sorry. I'm a mess. I shouldn't even fucking be here." She slammed her hands down in protest.

"How much have you drank?" She shrugged her shoulders. The bottle was ¾ empty. "You've drank a lot right." She cried harder. I sat by the bed and gave her a box of tissues. I pushed a hair out of her eyes. She looked straight at me.

"Edward...you're eyes kind of look like his..." I didn't speak. Her head was tilted back. She breathed in heavily.

Suddenly she leaned forward, crashing her lips into mine. I pushed her back.

"Edward...it's ok..." She grabbed a hold of me tighter. I tried to loosen her grip.

"No. This isn't right." She kissed me again, more passionately. Her lips moved to my cheek, then to my ear. I couldn't resist. As she nibbled on my earlobe I could feel my excitement. Her hand pushed down my chest. I tried to stop her before she reached the top of my boxers. She moved to sit on top of me.

"I want to do this...and you do too. I can..._feel_ it." In one swift motion she pulled off my t-shirt. She began kissing me from my chin, down, down. I stopped her head.

"We shouldn't so this" I protested, ignoring my urges. "You're drunk...and you're confused." She placed a finger on my lip.

"No. I really WANT this." With that she pushed my shoulders down. She dropped the straps off her shoulders to reveal perfect, rounded breasts and hard nipples. I grabbed them in my hands, caressing them. It made her moan. It made me harder. She thrust her hands down my pants as I licked her nipple. She placed me inside of her then slowly began rocking her body. The pleasure waved through me, as her long hair tickled my chest. I watched as her boobs bounced with her movements. She began to move faster, and faster...then I came.

She flopped on top of me. She seemed so fragile. I could feel her wet tears on my chest. I held her. Just before dawn, I fell a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while!! :D**

** I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own the characters and do not make money from this! Reviews Welcome.**

**

* * *

  
**

Esme was gone when I woke up. Nothing left but her scent, and $50 on the bedside table. _Great. I am now a whore_. I went downstairs, into the kitchen. Jacob sat there slurping on some Cheerio's. With a full mouth he murmured.

"Morning, I take it sleeping beauty is still in bed?" I shook my head and chucked the $50 on the table. "What's that for?" Jake asked.

"You…" his expression didn't change. "…for fixing the car." He dropped his spoon and shook his head.

"No, no! Y'know I like fixing cars. Would have done it for a box of cheerios…wait, I HAVE done it for a box of cheerios." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's from her. " He put his spoon down.

"She's gone?" I nodded my head. His expression confused. "It's like 6:30am, when did she go?" I shrugged my shoulders, then got up and made a black coffee.

"Let's go and spend it. Let's fuck school and wreck it up." I thought about it whilst I drank my coffee. Jacob was looking hopeful. Then my dad walked in. His eyes were bloodshot. He looked at me, then Jacob.

"Morning boys. Ready for school?" His empty pleasantries were hard to stomach. I got up and left.

***

Jacob and I stood on the drive. The sun was obscured by the clouds. Alice was standing at her front door. I stared at her. She smiled. I reciprocated. It was enough for her to come bounding over.

"Hi, so I was wondering, since you gave me a ride yesterday, maybe I could give you a ride today? My mom's lent me her car."

Jacob or Alice...who do I choose?

I chose Alice. Jacob was visibly annoyed but I figured it would be easy to make it up to him. A couple of six packs and a few issues of 'Sports illustrated' and we would be cool again.

Alice drove me to school in her mom's convertible. She seemed nervous when I got in the car. It could have been because of me. But equally, it could have been because she was driving her Mom's shiny red BMW convertible. She wore a white shirt and a short denim skirt. My gaze couldn't resist moving down from her incredibly cute smile. In between the buttons of her shirt I could see the creamy coloured skin of her breasts. I was getting excited. It distracted me.

Alice turned to me. Our eyes met. Her green eyes were glowing. For a few seconds it was complete silence. And in that silence, something happened. A feeling I couldn't recognise. T let it enamour me for a while...this strange feeling.

Eventually Alice broke the silence.

"So, just in case I don't see you today. Meet me by the car for a lift home?" her voice was like honey. I nodded and leaned in.

"Thanks for the lift."

She smiled her infectious smile and got out the car.

***

Despite sitting in a car travelling to school, I hadn't really planned on going. Education bored me. I figured that my time could be used more wisely sitting in the sports field catching the last few rays of the Summer sun.

I found a spot on the grass, near some trees, away form the principals office window. From where I sat, I could the whole of the south face of the school, including the sports field. I lay down in my spot ad let my mind wander.

The whole situation with Esme had been kind of weird. I hadn't even gone after her and I still managed to fuck her. She was pissed. Did I take advantage of her? Wait, did she take advantage of me? Thoughts roamed in my head. It wasn't long till I fell a sleep.

I awoke an hour later. The cheerleaders were out in the field. I wandered to myself whether something was going on. It just seemed like practice. I was still feeling kind of excited from before with Alice. Watching the girls made it worse. I got up. I had to relieve myself and I wasn't going to do it in a field, amongst the trees. I might be a whore but I'm not a pervert.

I marched around the outside of the field. My head still hadn't really got around where I was going. As I headed to a door I saw the principal making his way out. _Fuck. _Without a moments thought I ran through the nearest door to me.

"Well, Hello." I turned around. It was the blonde from yesterday. I arched my brow.

"As they say, Hello yourself." I muttered. I was too tired to be nice. Suddenly I realised I didn't have a clue where I was."Where the hell am I?"

"You're in every teenage boys dream. You're in the girls changing rooms."

"What the...? How did I end up here?" I asked in utter confusion. I hadn't planned this at all.

"Don't play me hun. Guys are _always _trying to get in here...you know for a sneak peek." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I'm NOT playing you. I was just trying to hide from the principal. I didn't come for a 'sneak peek' or whatever you just called it."

"Shame...because after a sneak peek, most boys do 'come'...if you get what I'm saying." She was flirting. My mind was tired, and for some reason not very interested. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed hold of the door handle.

"Whatever..." I said and opened the door. Music was playing. It sounded like the 'Star Spangled Banner'. In seconds she slammed the door shut.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. No one 'whatever's me'."

"Look, I can't be bothered with this..." I said truthfully. Her eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?" She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down on the seat. I was annoyed, yet aroused. The music became louder.

Rosalie stood in front of me. She mouthed a long to the words of the song as she casually pulled her jumper off. I took a deep breath. Her plump breasts were squeezed into a bright pink bra. My hands instinctively went to touch her. Rosalie smacked my hands out the way before pulling her skirt down. Her underwear matched. I was hard. Memories of last night, and of Alice in the car came flooding back. I had to do something. I pulled her over and kissed her red lips. She tasted of strawberry. Rosalie pulled away and waved her finger at me. She continued to gyrate along to the song. I watched as her big breasts moved up ad down. The swelling was getting worse.

Rosalie turned around. Her back faced me. In a swift motion she undid her bra. I began to pleasure myself. I couldn't help it. She turned around.

"Do you need help with that?" Her grin was pure adulteress.

She lent over me. Her breath on my neck made me shiver. Her lips kissed my ear lobes gently. Carefully she moved down. Down, down...

The song climaxed.

I watched Rosalie as she picked her clothes off the floor. I couldn't move. She disappeared into the showers. It was then I heard the faint sounds of voices. I pulled my trousers up and made a hasty exit.

***

At lunchtime I decided to make an appearance in my classes. I had double Biology. Since coming to Forks, I had yet to attend Biology class. It was easier to bunk it. No one ever noticed. Or perhaps, no one really cared. I sat on a table in the back. On my own.

Well, I was on my own till a pale faced brunette girl perched onto the chair next to me. I stared at her. She seemed awkward. Her brown eyes fixed on the front of the room.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen..."

She sucked in her lip and pushed a hair out her face.

"Hi Edward Cullen." she sounded slightly annoyed. And completely disinterested.

Her body seemed stiff, and her eyes remained locked. I took the hint and lolled back in the chair. I occupied myself staring out the window. The Spartans were out. In the periphery I saw the girl staring. She looked hesitant.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing." she replied before resuming her position.

She didn't speak to me again. _Thankfully._ The class ended and she was gone before I had even stood up. As I made my way to the parking lot, I couldn't help thinking what an awkward and painful individual she was.

All thoughts of annoyance left when I saw a cute brunette standing next to her mother red convertible. She looked so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to everyone whose taken the time to read, comment and favourite. Love you all! Hopefully won't be too long with the next chapter! **_**I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own the characters and do not make money from this! Reviews Welcome.**

_**

* * *

  
**_

Dinner at the Cullen House was always an awkward affair. On the rare occasions that Carlisle graced me with his presence we were forced to sit round the table; the air always filled with everything that wasn't being said. Today was no different.

"I was thinking of hanging up your mothers portrait. Above the fireplace. So she's always watching over us." Carlisle began. "How would you like that Edward?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Of course I loved my mother, but she was gone. I didn't want a constant reminder of the loss.

"Edward?" Carlisle had stopped eating. He was waiting for a reply.

"Whatever." I took a sip of water. I slammed the glass down harder than intended. It startled him. Carlisle put his fork down and looked at me sternly.

"Edward? Are you ok? Is there something wrong..."

I didn't know how to reply. I prodded the spaghetti with my fork, searching for an answer. Where would I even start? I took another mouthful and responded with a curt "I'm fine". He nodded his head.

"Well, if there ever is anything son, you can tell me..."

That was it. I couldn't stomach any more. I _hated_ it when he called me 'son'. I made my excuses and went upstairs to my room.

Sitting on my bed I knew I had to get out. There was no way I was going to stay in the house with Carlisle. I called up Jacob.

"Waaaasssssup?"

"Want to go and get wrecked, Jake?"

"Oh, so now you want to get wrecked? I thought you preferred hanging out with cute little brunettes." The brief thought of Alice provided some pleasant distraction.

"Nah...mate, why hang out with some cute little brunette, when I could hang out with the Master of mischief?" Jacobs roaring laugh came down the phone. I took it as a good sign that I'd been forgiven for my earlier betrayal.

"Alright Cullen. I'm having dinner with my family...my sisters came back. And NO! You're not going anywhere near them. I'll call you to arrange the hook up."

I lay down on my bed and stuck my MP3 player into my ears. I let the pleasant thoughts of Alice sweep over me. I felt warm.

It was night when I woke up. I took a reactionary glance out the window to reaffirm the darkness. Across the street, on the first floor of the white house, with green window frames and a picket fence, was a soft light, in the window. The curtain was slightly parted. I sat in the darkness of my room contemplating what was going on between those four walls. Could Alice be there sitting quietly, listening to music as I was, possibly thinking about me...Or could she be doing something a little bit more...interesting?

Suddenly she was there, gazing out the window. I could only see her gentle face. I ached to see more. I moved closer to the window, still in the dark. Her face tilted to the starry sky, the light illuminating her face. Then she looked straight at me. I couldn't work out how though, my room was pitch black. My heart began to beat fast. I jumped out from the view of the window. I paused. What was I worried about, Alice was doing the exact same thing as me. With a more confident stride I returned to the window. She was still there. I switched my lamp on. The brightness hurt my eyes. They took some seconds to adjust. Alice was gone. _Damn_, I must have scared her off. I sat back down on the bed. My eyes remained fixed on her window frame. The paint was scuffed on the left hand lower corner.

Minutes passed. I wasn't sure why I was still staring at the window. Like I stated previously, I'm not a pervert. I decided to give up. She was evidently freaked out that I was there too.

Then, as suddenly as before, Alice reappeared. She stood by the window wearing a white vest and purple shorts. I could see everything above her knees. The angle of her light perfectly lit her features to give her an impossibly angelic look. Her posture was nervous. Her lips were pressed into a delicate smile. My heart began to pace again. I took a deep breath. I could feel the swelling.

We gazed at each other in absolute silence. For a while neither of us moved. Our bodies faced each other. I took a step closer to the window and held out my hand. She reciprocated the gesture. She released the sweetest smile. I was hard. I was aching to take her in my arms and kiss her body all over. Alice moved closer to the window also. She then pulled the white vest over her head to reveal a white lace bra. My imagination went into overdrive as I envisioned her hard nipples underneath the bra, waiting to be caressed. I took off my t-shirt. She was biting her lip. The short distance between us was torture. She slowly pushed down her purple shorts to reveal matching white lace knickers. I was so hard I couldn't resist putting my hand down my pants.

Then the phone rang. It startled me. I awkwardly closed one of the curtains and began to fumble round for my phone. It kept ringing. _Bring! Bring! _Desperately I scrambled around my room trying to hear where the ringing was coming from. I chucked the quilt of the bed and pulled books of the desk.

There was a knock on the door.

"Edward....Edward? What's going on there? Is everything ok? Why aren't you picking up your phone."

"Nothing dad, everythings great." I mumbled, still intently searching for the phone.

"Well, er, if you say so...can I come in?"

"NO! I'm erm, I'm like busy." I replied sternly. I heard the crack of the door and dived into bed. Carlisles head peered through the door.

"Sorry Ed, I just thought I'd see how you are. We haven't really had much time to talk."

I pulled the quilt over my body to prevent any suspicions that I was doing anything dubious.

"Look Dad, there's nothing to talk about. Everything's fan-fucking-tastic!" There was a hint of sarcasm in my voice that I had never intended. Carlisle's face became more sombre.

"Ed, I know this is tough for the both of us. Starting again...without your mother..." His voice became quieter. "I miss her you know..." I sunk into the quilt. I didn't want to have this conversation. Ever. "It's hard...you know to lose your best friend...I miss the companionship..." I choked. Carlisle kept talking. His words fell on deaf ears. I did not want to hear about how much he missed my mother. I already knew. She had been the life force flowing through both of us, and without her we were empty.

Carlisle turned to face me before patting me on the head in a condescending fashion.

"Alright son. I know you want to get to bed. Good night."

As the door closed, I leapt out of bed to the window. I ripped the curtain back. Alice was gone. I knew she would be, but I still hoped she would be there. I climbed back into the bed. I couldn't sleep. I got up, put some clothes on and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. I decided to sit in the living room, by the front window. From the armchair I could see her light was still on.

My mind was made up in seconds. I put on my shoes and left the house. Tentatively I walked over to her house. This was a bad idea. I knew it. With each step my heart rate quickened. Sweat began to collect on my palms. I stopped and turned. I looked at my house. The bush was overgrown. The paint was peeling. I didn't want to stay there. I turned again, breathed in and walked up the cobbled garden path. _What do I do now? _

As I weighed up the various options I heard the window open. I looked up, it was Alice. The angelic expression had shifted. She still looked beautiful.

"Edward? Is that you? What the hell are you doing?" she shouted in an aggravated whisper.

"I wanted to see you..." I replied. The anger in her face subsided in seconds. Alice sighed deeply.

"I'll open the back door but be very quiet. My mom's asleep!"

My heart lifted at the thought of being with Alice. Stealthily I walked to the back door. Alice was waiting. She took me by the hand and led me up to her room.

The walls in her room were painted white and purple. There were photos of Alice and her friends plastered all over. In the centre of the room was a double bed with a pink throw, and a huge fluffy white rabbit. It made me smirk. Alice stood, hands on her hips.

"You really shouldn't be here..." she began.

"I know...but I just really wanted to see you..." Alice sat down on the bed. Her hands were fidgety. She looked very uneasy.

"Are you ok Alice?" I asked. She took a while to reply.

"Uhhh....yeah." I got the impression she didn't want me there. I felt uncomfortable.

"Sorry Alice, I shouldn't have come...it's just well...I..." Alice placed her hand over my mouth.

"Don't Edward." I was confused. Did Alice want me or not? She was giving me mixed signals. One minute she was undressing in front of me, now she didn't want to know. I moved her hand from my mouth.

"Alice...I don't know what you want..." Alice grabbed my hands and looked me deep in the eyes. It made me shiver.

"Edward...it's just...you know..."

"What?" I said abruptly.

"You know...like...at school...erm, it's not like I believe it....but people say...you know stuff about you?" she said tripping over each word.

"Like what?" I demanded to know.

"Its not everyone, just some people...well...like some people say you're just...that well, you just...can't be trusted. That you'll break peoples...girls hearts." I flopped onto the bed. Inside I was pondering the rather astute, and correct observation of my character. On the outside, however, I was trying to play things more appropriately.

"Alice...do _you_ trust me?" she nodded her head slowly...and not at all convincingly.

"Because I really like you" I began, uncharacteristically honestly. "...and well, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you..." Her gaze was locked in mine. Her hands gripping mine tighter. She leaned her body in and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I trust you Edward."

_Good...cause I don't._

_

* * *

**Not Alice too Edward!!!**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Super sugar coated apologies that it took me so long to post this chapter. I lost all my files and sulked for a bit, then I had lots of boyfriend trouble. ****Thanks for reading and feel free to review! Your comments are all appeciated. I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own the characters and do not make money from this! Reviews Welcome.**

* * *

It was a rare day in Forks. The sun was high above, and it actually felt warm. Naturally, the local Forks kids had already anticipated this, and taken advantage of it. Everyone was off down the beach. I, on the other hand, held very little interest in going. At all. I could think of little more boring than hanging out with a bunch of immature teenagers, trying to get their kicks out of amateur displays of machoism and romance.

Instead I decided to sit on the tiny stretch of grass we had for a garden with a six pack listening to my MP3 player. I had tried to call Jacob but he was out. He had been out a lot lately. I guess he was busy with his sisters. If only I was busy with his sisters...

Bring! Bring!

I picked up the phone beside me. A sweet, high pitched voice was on the other end.

"Hi stranger...we're off to the beach. Would you like to come?"

It was my favourite girl. Alice Brandon. She was my girl next door. For the last week we had built a very satisfactory relationship of innocently sleeping together in her bed once her mother drifted off. Of course, I still had my carnal urges but there was something that was so sweet and delicate about her that I'd resolved to wait for...at least a while. Undeniably though, things were getting tough. There was only so much furious er, "thinking" a teenage boy could take. I fought a constant internal battle between whether to touch her, or whether to remain gentlemanly. The decent side of me was losing.

"So...are you going to answer me?" she jokingly demanded.

"Um, beach? With all those strange Forks kids? It's really not my thing..."

"Ohmigod Cullen, you're strange...it's a beautiful day. I'd really love for you to come...please!!!"

Her playfully chiding was charming. She broke my resolve.

"I suppose." I muttered.

"Great!!! Well, we're going to First Beach...you know at La Push. I'm getting a lift with my friend Bella. I'll see you there!!!" The excitement in her voice was encouraging.

Jacob Black still wasn't answering the phone. It just seemed to ring out. Too bad, he would miss all the girls in their bikinis. Better than any issue of Sports Illustrated. I parked my Volvo off track. There was a congregation of cars further down. I didn't wish to park my car with theirs. I tried again to call Jacob. Again, no response.

I decided to walk down to his house. If I was to hang out on the beach all day with a bunch of kids, I would prefer to do it with my wing man. As I made my way to his house a pick up truck passed by. It was of no interest to me so I kept walking. Suddenly it halted to a screech. As did my step. Someone shouted my name. The car door slammed and a small figure skipped towards me. It was Alice.

"Hey you..." Her head was slightly slanted, while her fingers loosely interlocked mine. "...you're going the wrong way...the party is over there...!"

"Right. I know. I was just looking for Jacob."

"Oh, and here I was thinking you wanted to hang out with me." She teased. As her fingers gripped around my hand my heart began to beat faster. I leaned in to give her a kiss on her lips. She ducked out the way and giggled.

"Come on Cullen, get in the car, we'll drive right down to the beach where you can...well you know." There was a devious glint in her eye. I was getting excited. Alice pulled me into the car. Her hand rested on my knee. She looked over to the driver.

"This is my best friend Bella Swan...Bella, Edward, Edward, Bella...I'm sure you've seen each around school..."

It was the awkward girl. _Great_. As she was Alice's best friend I was going to have to tolerate her. I pushed for a pleasant smile. It probably came out as a grimace. Bella looked at me. She didn't smile. She matter of factly commented, "He's in my Biology class." What a shining example of joyful exuberance.

We parked at the rocky mouth of First beach. The ocean looked serene. The Forks kids were in abundance. I took a deep breath as I, perhaps evilly, wished them all to vaporise. I felt Alice's hand tighten on my knee. She didn't look at me. I hope she knew what I was doing for her.

The girls grabbed their things and we walked towards the crowds. A net had been erected on the sand, and a few of the kids were playing volleyball, mostly the boys. The girls lay on their beach towels wearing next to nothing. This was going to be a visually...exciting sort of day. A pathetic boy with puppy dog eyes ran over to us and grabbed hold of Bella. His head leaned in for a kiss. She tripped over a stone and smacked her head into his chin. I burst out laughing at the idiocy but soon stopped when Alice hit me in the arm. She gave me the low down.

Mike Newton, some boring guy with a boring life doing boring things. Oh, and he had a boring girlfriend. Boring Bella Swan. Very er, boring.

We settled on a stretch of beach near the others, but not too near the others. I strategically placed myself slightly behind some rocks, but still with perfect view of the sunbathing girls and volleyball. I lay down on a beach towel and watched as Alice took off her jumper. She was wearing a yellow bikini. I assessed her slender frame. It caused me to reposition myself. I watched as Bella also took her jumper off. I considered maybe she had something worth...offering. Alas, she had a t-shirt on underneath. Boring.

Alice and Bella left me to play volleyball with Mike Newton and his boring friends. I had refused to play on the basis that I had better things to do. As I lay quietly with my sunglasses on I couldn't resist but check out the er, environment. I watched as Rosalie Hale jumped up in her barely there pink bikini. I smiled as her breasts bounced with the movement. I sighed deeply remembering the unforgettable morning in the girls changing room. Rosalie tilted her head up and smiled back. She had seen me. She threw me a filthy look. I pushed my sunglasses down. We stared at each other. Rosalie purposefully readjusted her bikini top. It sure was getting hot on First Beach.

I went back to watching the volleyball. It was now boys vs girls. An incredible feast for my eyes, all those girls in bikinis. If only Jacob was hear with me to appreciate the scenic view. I became so 'excited' as I watched the girls jump up and down I decided to cool down with a walk. I was stopped as I walked past a gaggle of cheerleaders. Their Amazonian leader addressed me.

"Hey Edward Cullen." Rosalie gave me a knowing smile. "Why don't you come sit with us?" For a second I contemplated the offer, but further in my line of vision I could see Alice. It was tempting, but not as tempting as Alice Brandon. Rosalie had an expression of annoyance. It suggested that I was somewhat audacious to refuse her offer. She stood up and dusted her self off. She stepped towards me.

"Fine Cullen. Another time."

"Yeah, another time" I repeated nonchalantly. Rosalie walked away trailed by her cloned cheerleaders. I couldn't refrain from sniggering quietly to myself. I knew she wanted me. Rosalie may be attractive but she certainly has a heightened love of herself.

"I think you might have annoyed Rosalie." came a voice from nearby. There was a girl, lying down behind an umbrella. I recognised her but couldn't place her.

"I don't think we've properly met, I'm Jessica. Jessica Stanley." She held her hand to shake. I ignored it.

"I'm Edward Cullen..."

"Ya, I know..." she said lifting her head and giving me 'the eyes'. I faked a smile and proceeded to walk past her. She stood in one fast motion.

""You going for a walk? Maybe you'd like some company."

_Great._ _Another girl vying for my affection._ I turned around to look at Alice Brandon. She was smiling. She looked so sweet. I consciously made the effort to be good. Alice was worth waiting for.

"I just want to walk on my own."

I took a short walk along the beach front on my own. Away form the droll crowd of kids. I rung Jacob Black again. Still no answer. I left him a message. _He better get back to me!_ It was a beautiful quiet beach. Surfers dipped in and out the sea. The sun was on my back. When I hit a wall of rocks I decided to go back and find Alice. I took off my shoes and felt the sand and stones on my feet.

I sat back on my towel. I picked up a book that fell out of someone's bag. It had a brown cardboard cover with elastic around it. It was very non-de script. So non-de script I had to flick through. I shifted my body round till my back was facing the others. The rocks partially obscured their view of me. I placed the book in front of me. _Should I?_

The voices in my inner mind were resounding. _Yes!_

"_July 6th_

_At work today Mike told me he was going to the cinema with some of the others. He told me I should go. He looked at me with 'that' expression. I remembered Charlie's reminder that I should 'just get out there'. So I went. It turned out to be just me and him. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I guess it was ok...."_

How boring. Even his girlfriend is unimpressed by him. I let the pages slip through my fingers towards the end when my name flickered past. I had to read this.

"_Sept 28th_

_Alice has been talking about Edward Cullen so much I think I'm going to put a muzzle on her. She keeps going on about his gorgeous eyes and his strong arms. Eurgh. Just eurgh. I had to sit next to him in biology today. I got a close up of his face and I suppose, if I was the last girl on earth then..._

"Hi Edward Cullen..." It was Jessica. In a fluster I buried the book into general belongings.

"Hi..." I muttered. She sat next to me, leg bent, chest pushed out. _Not this again_.

"Just though I'd keep you company...seems like you're all alone." I faked another smile.

Jessica flicked her hair and gave me a smile. Her patterned orange bikini strained to cover her ample assets.

"Edward, could you help me with my sun block?" I winced.

"Seriously?" I replied. She had to be joking. I turned to see if Alice was watching. No she was still occupied. _I guess sunblock is harmless_.

She thrust the sunblock into my hand and tried to produce a flirty smile. She seemed determined. I figured if I just did this then she might disappear. Then, maybe I could find out what Bella was saying about me in her journal. I squirted some in my hands and carelessly wiped it across her back. She moaned. Jessica pulled her biking string over her head. She continued to make silly noises. In a sudden motion she turned to face me. Her bikini top slipped and her breast tumbled out, showing her brown nipples. They were hard.

"Oops...I didn't mean for that to happen" she whispered, trying to be suggestive. I didn't want to look but I felt a moment of weakness. I noticed her blush. Jessica was trying so hard, and it was quite evident to me, she was not used to playing the super seductress. Not like Rosalie Hale. She just came across as a bit sad and desperate. Jessica pulled her bikini back up and moved closer to me. I took a deep breath. I couldn't speak as I considered what she was doing. Her lips were getting closer. There was only one course of action I could take. I paused before speaking.

"Sorry Jessica, I'm...I'm taken."


	6. Chapter 6

The new moon illuminated the dark skies. It's soft light gently falling on her face. I looked deep into Alice's eyes and I felt strangely content. Her soft fingers stroked my cheek before pulling my face to hers. Her lips gently collided with mine. The motion felt so natural. I rubbed my hand over her arm, back and forth. Alice pulled me a little closer. I felt a rush of blood go down. I pressed myself against her. Alice giggled.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You...you...you know..." As I prepared to argue with her she grabbed my shirt and kissed me hard. In seconds I became enraptured in passion and began to kiss her all over. Suddenly she sat up, bolt upright.

"Edward, I have to go..." _Great Timing! _"It's not you...I just said I'd be back by 10pm, and it's already 10:30, my mom's going to kill me!" I tried to calm down by reciting _pi_ to myself. It wasn't easy.

"I'll give you a lift." She nodded before grabbing her things and running out of the long grass, in our shared little peace of sanctuary. We had discovered it when looking for somewhere to have some, er, private time. Her mother was still blissfully ignorant of our nocturnal unions so meeting at her house was off the cards. As for my house, well, I just didn't want to be there. Period.

I drove slowly back to the long street Alice and I shared. She was so cute. I could barely stay on the road. The trees on the side of the road all murmured into a green mush. I had a strange feeling. I didn't want her to go. She was talking. I didn't know what about. All I could think of was how to make her stay with me.

"Edward!!"

"What?" I snapped almost veering off the route. I hadn't realised she had been addressing me. She pulled a face.

"Do you want to or not?" she repeated. Alice's bit her lip. Her face seemed unsure.

"Do I want to what?"

"To meet my mom...I know it's not cool. Boys hate meeting parents...but you know, I think we should do this right."

_Fuck, no! _Her words echoed in my mind. Meeting parents. That was the _last_ thing I would want to do.

"Er, well, maybe..." How did I get myself out of this one? I could hardly claim to be busy. She lived on my road. _Play the cute card!_

"...if you behave Alice Brandon." She laughed and shook her head. _Phew._

I parked the care on the driveway. Alice kissed me softly then said her goodbyes. I watched her through my rear view mirror as she danced to the front door of her home. It wasn't long before I would be sneaking through the back door to sleep in bed with her.

The house was empty. And cold. It was always the same. I headed towards the kitchen, past the living room. Something caught my eye. I stopped in the doorway of the living room. It was my mothers picture. It was huge and it's presence hung overt the room. I felt a moment of immense grief as my eyes traced the outlines of her face. I would never see her again. I felt myself choking up. I missed her so much.

I sat in the dark memorising every line of her face. Tears dropped from eyes onto my hands. I tried to keep my face composed. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Text Message.

"Hey Ed, working extra shift tonight. Won't be home till tomorrow." _Great_. Why bother texting me that? What was new? Carlisle was never home. I threw my phone across the room in a fit of rage. It pinged off a bottle on the floor. It was a bottle of whisky with a gold ribbon tied around. The message read "Thanks for all your help xx". Presumably another sycophantic patient of the 'Godly' Dr Carlisle. _Stupid Carlisle!_ I grabbed the bottle, unscrewed the top and began to glug it down. It tasted...sweet...bitter sweet....bitter sweet revenge.

The bottle was half empty. The room was spinning. I lay on the floor in the dark. I picked up my phone. I went to contacts...Jacob. It rang. And rang. And Rang.

"What Cullen?" Jacobs shouted down the phone.

"You know what you sssaid about wrecking it up? Well...I have a bottle of...of half drunk whisssky...join me." There was a pause.

"Cullen, it's past midnight...I'm not going anywhere."

"Wuss." I laughed down the phone.

"Cullen you're drunk."

"Wuss! You Wuss Jacob Black...!! I thought you were feeearlesss." I heard a deep sigh down the phone.

"Fine Cullen! I'm coming over. Save some whisky for me."

I fell asleep. There was a gentle knock on the door. It woke me up. I was still drunk, but the room wasn't spinning anymore. My eyes adjusted to the surroundings. The clock told me it had only been an hour or so since I fell asleep. The knock became louder. I struggled to my feet and answered the door. It was Alice.

"Edward...where have you...are you ok, you look awful?"

"Thanks" I muttered. She gently pushed her way into the room and turned on the light.

"Edward, your eyes are bloodshot...and, what's been going on?"

"Nothing.." I lied. She grabbed my hand and moved closer.

"You know you can always talk to me..." she whispered. I leaned in.

"I know...but I'm fine!" She offered me a courteous smile.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. Without a second thought I pushed her against the wall and fervently kissed her. Her hands stoked across my chest. She pulled my t-shirt off. I stuck my hands on her cool smooth belly. The excitement was instant. I rubbed myself against her. She moaned as I sucked on her earlobe. With unexpected force she pushed me off her. I stared at her a little confused.

"Sorry Edward...um, actually you taste a bit funny..." _Busted_.

"Erm...yeah, my dad asked me to try some new cocktail..." She didn't look wholly convinced but there was no way I was going to tell her I'd been crying and drinking. Fastest way to lose a girl, look weak and out of control. She paused before holding my face in her hands.

"I've been thinking..." she began, looking me straight in the eyes. "...I'm ready".

"What?" I spluttered in a moment of complete shock. She stepped closer to me. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt. I was still hard. I caught a glimpse of her black lace bra. I had been waiting for this for a damn long time. Tonight I was going to get my way. I looked up to distract myself. I didn't want the moment to be gone too quickly. I saw my mom's picture. My mood changed from horny and drunk, to sober and sensible in an instant.

I pushed Alice out of my way. She looked confused and rejected.

"Sorry Alice, I can't do this..." She didn't speak. She was frozen. Her hands were still, half way through undoing a button. She stared at me in silence, eyes glassy, for what seemed like an eternity. Then she was gone. I watched motionless as she ran out of my house, back to her own.

_What was I doing?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, it's here, the next chapter! Really sorry it's been over six months. I had an awful, awful six months :( I' ll be posting more very, very soon. Reviews are very welcome. They make me smile! ****I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own the characters and do not make money from this! **

**

* * *

**The next morning I woke up with a painful head. The throbbing was killing me. I saw the empty bottle of whisky next to my bed and winced. A sudden and immediate revulsion pulsated up through my stomach. I ran to the toilet. Just in time.

"Edward?" It was Carlisle.

"Errr...what?" I replied, mopping up the mess with roll, after roll of tissue.

"Everything ok? Did I just hear you being sick?" _Damn._ He had figured me out. I quickly sprayed room freshener round the bathroom and erased all marks of my unfortunate incident. I dived back into my room and hid the empty bottle in my cupboard. Just in time for a knock on the door.

"Ed? Is everything alright?" I felt the sudden urge to vomit again. I nodded.

"It's just that...." I looked up at him waiting for him to finish his sentence "...it's just that, you're meant to be at school. About an hour ago." I looked at the clock and jumped up. _Shit! _

"Free period. Well, it's not like a free, free period...but it's a you know...we're-doing-a-project-and-we're-supposed-to-be-working-on-it kind of free period." His eyes didn't seem convinced.

"Well, you better get going. And erm, I'm not going to be in tonight." I seriously don't know why he bothered to tell me. There was nothing new there.

I managed to hold down my feelings of sickness until I got to school. On arrival I decorated the floor. This wasn't going to be a good day. I managed to get in for my Biology class. _Great._ Bella Swan. Again. I didn't bother to speak to her, or even look at her. No doubt Alice had told her what happened last night. I was in no fit state to deal with her ruminations.

School went by quickly. I saw Alice once, across the lunch hall. She didn't even look at me. I prepared to walk over to her. She glanced up at me and caught my eye. Alice looked sad. I couldn't do it. I wanted to explain that I was drunk, and I didn't want that to be our first time. I didn't want her first time to be a drunken, forgettable ten minutes of awkwardness. I just turned around and walked the other way.

I sat at home. In the kitchen. Alone. In silence. My head was consumed with thoughts. Thoughts about Alice. She was being unreasonable. I had only been honest with her. I didn't want a fumble in the dark. I wanted something that was more...satisfying. I had waited for a long time for Alice Brandon. I wanted fucking fireworks. I wanted to to scream out my lungs in ecstasy. This was her issue. Her problem. If she wanted me she would come find me. They always did. Girls always chased me. Why was I fucking caring anyway?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and tried to ring Jacob. I needed someone to talk to. Someone who would take my mind off this silly little girl. _Bring, Bring._ The phone rang, and rang. Nothing. I was getting sick of Jacob never answering the phone. He couldn't be that busy with his sisters. It had been a long while since we'd hung out, or even talked. _Fuck him_, he was as bad as the rest of them. People and their damn issues.

The nest few days passed like a blur. School, home. Home, School. Repeat, repeat, repeat. I hardly saw Carlisle but received a stream of messages, calls and voice mails. They all said the same thing...'sorry Eddie, working double shifts, triple, quadruple shifts...' Interpreted in my ears as 'Kid, I don't have fucking time for you, I don't want to look after someone who isn't even mine...' It was boring. He was boring. Hell, I was boring, or rather I was bored. I had not seen or heard from Jacob for ages but I figured when he had stopped being a prick he'd call me again. I didn't see Alice either. I didn't want to see Alice. She was being pathetic. And it was obvious that she had made up some bullshit to Bella, for every Biology lesson was filled with murderous glances, and insinuating comments. Whatever. I didn't care.

Finally it was Friday. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I entered the door of my home. There was a note on the side table in the hall.

"Sorry Eddie, won't be home tonight, double shift. Dinner's in the fridge, Carlisle."

I crumbled the piece of paper in my hand and cursed Carlisle under my breath. In the fridge was a lasagne. I plated it up and shoved it in the microwave. As the lasagne made it's revolutions I checked my phone. No new messages. I checked my inbox. Aside from Carlisle, no one had contacted me in days. _I hate everyone. This is Hell._

I had to do something. After a moments lament, I got a pen and piece of paper out of my bag and began writing.

_Alice,_

_ I think I should explain what happened. The night you came over, I was pissed. I wasn't expecting you to come over for sex. It's ironic really, I've been so patient over these last few weeks and the day you want it I'm too pissed to do it! Seriously though, it wasn't anything personal. But, the way you reacted, I think it was kinda over the top. I just wanted to wait till I was sober so we could do it properly. And yeah, getting your mate Bella to fight your battles, its kinda ridiculous. But, whatever, I just thought you should know. _

Edward

I read the note over a couple of times. It wasn't really what I wanted to say, but it contained the gist of what I wanted to say. I knew if I wrote what I really thought – that she was being fucking immature – that she would hate me and I'd never get a chance of sleeping with her.

I finished up my dinner and headed upstairs. I peered through the glass on the door and saw her bedroom light was on. My mind was made up. I was going to deliver the letter. Grabbing an envelope out the drawer I stuffed the note in and put on my shoes. It was getting dark. The lights of her house illuminated the street. Once outside, I peered through the window. Alice's mother was sitting on a rocking chair stroking her dog and drinking a glass of wine. There was no way I could creep into the house to deliver the note to Alice. I stood on her garden path staring up at the house pondering how best to get the note to Alice. I settled for climbing the tree where I would hopefully be able to chuck it through her window.

The letter was tucked in my back pocket as I began my assent. I had managed to get on to one of the larger branches when I heard a sudden noise. It was the dog It stared at me from the grass. It lowered it's head, growling as if was ready to pounce. I didn't move. Through the window I could see Alice's mother stand up. She was walking over to the window. My breathing stopped. My palms began to sweat. I closed my eyes hoping I would be invisible. Seconds passed. The front door opened.

"Hello......Hello, anyone there?" Alice's mother called out into the evening air.

My heart was beating fast as I felt my hands slipping from the branch. Then there was a snap. A branch had broken and dropped to the floor...


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Only 24 hours after the last. Enjoy!!**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own the characters and do not make money from this! Reviews Very Welcome!  
**

**

* * *

****ALICE POV**

Cat, my most adorable Pug Dog woke me up this morning. I grabbed her baby little paws and nuzzled my face in her bosom. She was so cute and soft. Excitement gurgled in my chest and I couldn't help but release a smile. For today was my Birthday! Finally, I was 17, yay!! I hopped out of bed and ran to the window. Pulling back the curtains I could see the sun...the sun! I_t's my __birthday and there's sun! _

My happy thoughts quickly dissipated as my eyes approached the house across the road. His house. Edward Cullen's house. All feelings of glee and excitement dropped out of me and evaporated into the ether. The thought of him left me winded and I fell into my Grandmother's old chair, snuggled against Dracula, my big fluffy rabbit.

It was so unexpected. He just changed, like in an instant. Last time I saw him, he was just...a jerk. I thought I was ready to give myself to him and he just pushed me away. I didn't understand, he had told me that he was crazy about me. That he thought about me all the time. He had been so sweet, so romantic. He even wanted to meet my Mom! And he was so, so, so cute! Did I do something wrong?

I had spent the last few days being so sad. Bending Bella's ear till she got so annoyed at me. She was definitely enjoying being right. She had always told me that Edward was a player, no good. But she didn't see the side I saw, gorgeous, funny, polite, totally amazing. Then again, she likes the Mike Newton's of this world. I mean he's a nice guy but maybe just a teeny, tiny bit dull. The whole situation had left me dumbfounded. Why didn't Edward like me any more?

My bedroom door clicked, and there stood my Mom with a plate of pancakes in her hand. I burst into a smile and skipped over to receive my birthday breakfast. As I thanked her, she kissed me on my head.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie!"

"Awww, thanks Mom!" She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Right young lady, tonight...we're having dinner at 5pm, and that is when you can open your presents. No earlier ok!"

"But Mom..." I protested, extending my lower lip forward. I loved presents, I wanted to open them NOW!

"No buts...and well, I just want to say I'm really proud to have such a beautiful daughter. I can't believe how fast you and your brother have grown up. Speaking of which, he can't make it back from College. He sends his apologies though and will call you later..."

My lower lip extended even further. My big brother couldn't even be bothered to come and see his favourite litter sister! His only sister! Pffft. He was going to get a ticking off when he called me...I could see my mother hadn't finished talking, so I signalled her to continue.

"...Anyway, what I was going to say is well, your older now, so.... I _think_ you can be trusted...."

I sat up, ears open, was she going to say what I was hoping she would say?

"...you can have a few friends over tonight. I will go and stay with your grandmother..."

Before she finished the sentence I jumped out of bed, squealed with excitement and gave her an enormous hug. My smile extended towards the skies as my heart beagn to dance. I had so wanted to have a little party with all my friends but Mom had objected. For reasons unbeknownst to me, she held little faith in the youth of today, so from the onset it had been 'NO PARTIES!'

Releasing my Mom from the bear hug I began going through my cupboard at a record breaking pace, chucking items left right and center, in the search for the perfect party dress. The blue satin maybe? No, no I wore that last dance we had. Maybe the coral backless...

"Alice...Alice! You can have one..." I turned round to see my mother holding a purple foil wrapped box. It was huge. What could be inside? Mom placed the box in my eager hands. I opened it slowly, knowing that this was of the sort of memory worth savoring for the future. Lifting the lid off the box I saw a long, emerald green mesh dress. My eyes grew large as I picked it up and watched the dress fall elegantly into it's entirety. It was beautiful. I turned to catch my mother eyes water up. For a second I was rendered a little bit speechless.

"It's beautiful Mom...you're beautiful Mom. Thanks so much." She gave me a genuine smile before standing up. She never liked to well up in front of me, be it tears of joy, or woe.

"Well, I'm glad you like it sweetie...I'm going to start preparing for tonight's dinner." With that she turned around and headed out my door. "Oh and before I forget, your birthday cards...you CAN open them now."

I quickly went through the cards, one from my aunt, one from my cousin, one from my bro....Then I turned back to the luscious new dress. I desperately wanted to try it on, but pancakes and dresses do NOT mix! I hung it on my wardrobe and just stared. It was stunning. The pockets of sun rays hit the tiny sequins of the dress, making it appear to sparkle.

I was so lucky. It was my birthday, and I was having dinner with my mother and grandmother. Then I was having a PARTY with my closest friends where I got to wear the most beautiful, luxurious dress I'd ever seen. Who cared about stupid boys when I had _all_ that to look forward to? Sorry, Edward who?

I stood in the middle of my room, slightly overwhelmed at the thought of having a party. Maybe I would have a mature, suave cocktail party. Obviously without the alcohol. Or perhaps, a girlie sleepover. We could eat out weight in Ben and Jerry's, and watch Sex and the city. Or, pushing the boat out further, I could have a proper party, invite some of the guys, maybe get one of them to sneak a six pack or twelve. Either way I had to hurry if I wanted anyone at my party tonight. With my left hand I began eating the delicious pancakes, and with my right I started to text. Second later my phone began to beep furiously. It caught Cat off guard, who launched into me knocking my pancakes all over the floor.

"CAT!!!! Get out!!" I screamed. There was syrup all over the floor and all over the bed. Typical. It's my birthday and I have to clean up my room! Before I could consider chasing Cat down the stairs something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. It was an envelope I hadn't noticed before. It had no stamp. _That's weird. _For a moment a thought crossed my mind but no, that would be stupid. I slipped my finger under the lip of the envelope and pulled. There wasn't a card. It was a note. I knew who it was from. I opened the letter.

Dear Alice,

I am so sorry. I'm such a dick.

Edward.


End file.
